Some like it CRAZY
by TotalCitron
Summary: Just another happily ever after, so to all our beloved cliches - I give you this.


Btw – This was a totally random idea and I hadn't seen it done before with this pairing or really anything else so I don't know if it'll work, please don't be too harsh but I'm open to constructive criticism.

So, here it is and 2 things:

I AM a Tate shipper no matter what this story may make you think – I love 'em and I LOVE you guys!

This is supposed to be a mickey-take (joke/make fun of) on all the predictable Tate fics…

**Prologue**

"Hi Kate," Tony walked into the bullpen in a totally ordinary way – Kate was there.

"Hi Tony," Kate looked up from her work, "I need to tell you something."

"What? That you love me in a totally cheesy way and you're just going to randomly tell me this because you think I love you too and I will, but Gibbs is going to morph into a mind reader and come up and say 'rule 12' and then it'll be okay because he'll say 'not in the office' but then we'll get married and Abby will be your bestie forever and be your maid of honor and we'll have four kids who ask about sex?" Tony rambled.

"No," Kate said, "What I had to say was that I'm dead."

"Huh?" Tony looked quizzically, "No, you're here."

"No Tony, I died and because we're so amazing we survived on this awesome website called fanfiction so we have some really cool and cheesy stories about us," Kate explained, totally casually.

"What! I'm not real!" Tony fretted, chucking his never-ending supply of 'for Kate's head' paper clips in the air because he was so angry and confused.

"No, you still exist…with Ziva," Kate snarled.

"Is this a story?"

LET'S CUT TO THE CHASE!

**Story: **

** - I have seen this done before to fill space.**

"I'm doing work," Kate updated to Tony from across the bullpen.

"I'm doing nothing," he replied.

"I know, see, we have a connection – I always know what you're doing."

"Always?" Tony quizzed.

"Just sometimes," she innocently answered.

"Good, because ALWAYS would be freaky."

Gibbs came in with no coffee! (Da da daaa.) Tony rushed over to Kate (Gibbs did not notice this), "Gibbs doesn't have his coffee!"

Kate hurriedly glanced over to him, "No! It's just in the other hand…but it would have been a good story."

"You two," Gibbs shot up from his desk, "go down to Abby's lab."

The two of them orderly marched off, towards the elevator and got in together. Seconds passed without a word (i.e. there was an awkward silence between the t of tate and the ate of tate whilst they travelled in a confined space in close quarters) all of a sudden the elevator jammed (shocker!).

Tony looked startled and turned to Kate, "What are we going to do," he said, like a character out of some corny 70s series.

"Make out?" Kate replied, as this was what usually happened (not…why does this happen so often?)

"Or sit here in silence?" Tony said 'OOC'.

_Meanwhile…in the lab._

"Hey, McGee pass the tweezers will you," he obliged and handed the tweezers with care, like they were in the middle of surgery, McGee looked at his watch, "Ah, sorry Abs – I have to get back or Gibbs will be mad!" (When in doubt – blame Gibbs.)

"See ya then."

McGee made his way to the elevator and pressed the key several times before turning to Abby and declaring, "It's jammed."

"Yeah, Tony and Kate are probably making out," she replied, settling back onto her hard core, black mallet (what? fluffy pink cushion wasn't appropriate here.*)

"Oh," McGee replied (oh soz, he should be surprised, I meant…) "Oh my word Abigail – I'm shocked, Tony and Kate did you say?"

"Yes, next week they have an arrangement for some cheesy high school reunion where they will meet old crushes but co-oincidentally fall in love," Abby added.

**Tktktktktktktktktktktktkktkt**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

Kate and Tony eventually escaped from the elevator with many lipstick marks and severely messed up hair despite that they went two years keeping their hands off each other but 5 minutes in a jammed elevator makes all the difference.

Abby and McGee realised how much they had in common and what a great couple they could be (now I'M shocked!)

And everyone decided that Gibbs could carry his coffee in different hands but he will always have coffee.

_A/N – so I am a tate fan and okay with McAbby no matter what this story implies. Sorry if it was a flop…yeah. And I know it's a bad ending but not a great plot – if any, although I almost finished the last sentence with 'but he will always have Tate.' – if only._

_Please review guys and guy-girls (you know what I mean)._

_*Fluffy pink cushion (nope, not appropriate here either...)_


End file.
